


Stand And Deliver.

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Radio 3 RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>128) Unmasking Miss Lacey- Isabelle Goddard<br/>STAND AND DELIVER! Incorrigible Katie Derham, Countess of Frensham, with a scandal at her heels, is taking an enforced sojourn in the country. She hardly expects to confront a highwayman in this quiet retreat. Or to discover, when she lays hands on the villain, a form that is undeniably female... Should she unmask the daring Suzy Klein and hand her over to the law? Or follow her coquettish instincts to take the law and that temptingly curvaceous form into her own hands?</p><p>AU as hell. </p><p>So not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Country Life

Packing and leaving was easy. Settling was easy and yet... as Countess Catherine of Frensham did settle in... country life was boring. Mind you, she needed boring. She was already at risk of a scandal, one ill-advised night of fun and she was forced to run from her city home. 

Things had been peaceful, annoyingly peaceful, and yet she slowly got used to working alone, living alone and spending all of her free time, of which there was much, alone. She had not expected it would change. She highly doubted anyone would even know she was here as she was careful to keep a low profile...

And then, one day... things had changed. 

She had not known then just how much impact that one change would have on her life in the country, or after she returned home.


	2. Daylight Robbery

She had not expected to find herself face to face with a highwayman. Or... highwaywoman. 

She had known the second she got home that someone was in the house, and then, when the woman had pushed past her, she had grabbed at the first part she saw... a wrist, pulling the woman back and gripping her tightly around the waist, only noticing the feminine nature of the body in her arms when breasts rubbed against her own when the woman breathed. 

Silence fell before Katie dared release the other woman, her touch light as she pushed away the mask. 

"Suze...."

"Katie?"

Suzy's voice was rough and yet there was tenderness there. 

"I thought..."

"I had to leave the... scandal... I should hand you to the police..."

"But...?"

"But how can I..."

Confusion danced in Katie's eyes and she sighed softly.

"I missed you."


	3. Infamous

They last a full hour of talking before Suzy leans to kiss Katie, it is not a soft kiss, but it is passionately real. 

Katie is the one to move closer, pulling Suzy into her and moving to press against her. All fear of scandal is long gone. She has Suzy now. 

It is enough. 

They make their way slowly to bed, Suzy taking her time to reclaim Katie, the same way she did on the night that caused such scandal. 

By the end of the month they were infamously together and the scandal Katie had tried to escape came home to roost. 

The difference was... she no longer cared.


End file.
